Dinastía en llamas
by RC Rois
Summary: Mi destino era ser ignorada todos los días, sin tener nada por qué luchar o cuidar. Cuando me acercaba a alguien en busca de afecto, sólo conseguía salir herida. Y justo cuando perdí toda esperanza, un giro en el destino hizo que tuviera poder, un poder que, en realidad, jamás deseé...


**Disclaimer**: InuYasha -muy a mi pesar- no me pertenece, es Rumiko la que por siempre tendrá ese honor. La historia sin embargo, vaya que es mía. Espero que disfruten de la lectura.

**Prólogo**

_**Japón, en algún momento oscuro del Sengoku Jidai.**_

La sacerdotisa de la _Shikon no tama_ aguardaba en completo mutismo, incluso su respiración era pausada y silenciosa, todo lo contrario a los erráticos latidos de su corazón y sus intranquilos pensamientos. El templo sólo la albergaba a ella en su interior, las velas y el incienso que en otro tiempo inundaban el ambiente, se encontraban ausentes también, por miedo a revelar la presencia de la valiente mujer –o estúpida, como la mayoría del pueblo la consideraba ahora– y ocasionar su muerte.

Y todo por el pánico producido con la llegada de un chiquillo. El pobre crío provenía de una población vecina que actualmente estaba en ruinas, había escapado con vida por muy poco y durante su huida viajó sin rumbo fijo, aún no podía explicar su buena suerte para llegar a éste poblado. En seguida despertó la compasión de los habitantes y entre todos lo alimentaron, lo vistieron y curaron sus heridas.

Al parecer estos actos de bondad rompieron su aletargamiento y de repente, sin que nadie lo esperara, comenzó a gritar presa de un pánico indescriptible, tras varios intentos por tranquilizarlo y muchos minutos después, relató la causa de su dolor: una terrible masacre. Una en la que se había extinguido toda chispa de vida en su aldea y a manos de seres tan despreciables y ruines que no se detenían ante nada para cumplir su cometido.

Así era como todos por mutuo acuerdo y en medio de un pavor sin precedentes, tomaron lo que pudieron con sus manos y huyeron en busca de un refugio que pudiera librarlos de la furia yōkai que estaba por arrasar su amado pueblo.

Si, la población entera se había marchado horas antes. Sabia decisión.

Una de las ancianas había tenido el valor de suplicarle que escapara con ellos, pero la sacerdotisa sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que no había lugar que pudiera esconderla. El monstruo sin alma que iba tras ella y el preciado tesoro que custodiaba, no dudaría en arrasar cualquier aldea que se interpusiera en su camino hasta dar con ella.

Sólo ella y dos mujeres más se negaron a abandonar el lugar que habían jurado proteger con sus vidas. A simple vista eran jóvenes indefensas, frágiles cuál vasija de barro, pero en su interior poseían fortaleza y no se dejarían vencer tan fácilmente.

Ruidos de pasos aproximándose se hicieron más fuertes, trató de levantarse pero fue imposible, tantas horas de meditación habían adormecido sus extremidades, nuevamente intentó ponerse en pie y nuevamente fracasó. Entonces comprendió que su vida terminaría pronto, pero no se iría de éste mundo sin luchar, estiró su mano izquierda hacia su espalda y sacó un par de flechas de su carcaj, la mano derecha la dirigió al frente, justo donde se encontraba su arco y lo aferró con fuerza, para que no le temblara el pulso al disparar.

El estomago se le revolvió de improvisto, los segundos que transcurrieron le parecieron eternos y tortuosos. Su corazón estaba a punto de explotar y así, sin más, una calma leve se instaló en ella, al comprobar que los pasos no eran de su enemigo, sino de sus aliadas. La de aspecto mayor corrió hacia ella y la levantó con fuerza.

–Tienes que marcharte con nosotras, ahora –le dijo mientras trataba de llevarla hacia la puerta trasera del templo–. Son demasiados y solas no podremos enfrentarlos para salvar la _Shikon no tama_.

Miró a las dos mujeres, la más joven asintió, reflejando en su mirada el disgusto por tener que huir como si fueran cobardes. Dejó de oponer resistencia, pues era verdad, ellas no podrían hacerle frente al enemigo y a su bestial ejercito. Terminarían muertas en menos de un suspiro. Lo cierto era que, aún cuando la aldea entera se hubiera quedado dispuesta a luchar, su destino habría sido el mismo, la única diferencia sería la cantidad de cadáveres y sangre que regarían el lugar.

Se sentía tan impotente.

Entonces algo extraño vibró a su alrededor, como una ráfaga violenta azotando las flores del campo, evitando así su escape. Agudizó sus sentidos y se concentró al máximo para desplegar su reiki y percibir cualquier alteración en el ambiente, claramente sintió como la barrera que había erigido alrededor de la aldea había sido traspasada, el enemigo estaba cerca, demasiado cerca…

Su concentración fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando vio una figura solitaria azotar las puertas principales del templo. El yōkai que quería ver su sangre derramada había llegado antes que sus súbditos. Su regia y amenazadora figura ocupaba todo el umbral, no había duda, ese demonio era del que todos hablaban con una mezcla de odio y pavor. Su cuerpo entero estaba cubierto por una piel blanca de babuino, incluso ocultaba a medias sus rostro, un rostro que se mostraba impasible, sin el menor rastro de emoción o sentimiento.

–No huyas _ningen _y déjame ver tu rostro lleno de miedo –pronunció el demonio con voz profunda y autosuficiente.

–No tienes poder sobre mí para decirme que hacer –lo interrumpió con insolencia, ignorando la voz interna que le advertía contra aquel desplante y dándose valor para seguir hablando–, además… no te tengo miedo.

¿Lo estaba retando? Esa pequeña y sucia humana. ¡Como osaba hacerlo!

Atribuía dos posibilidades a tal atrevimiento. La primera: ignorancia, seguramente desconocía el poder de su furia, y la segunda: necedad, ya que intentaba enfrentarlo. Pero siendo honestos, la única posibilidad factible era la segunda, ella era una _miko _después de todo y parte de sus obligaciones era saberlo _todo_ sobre el enemigo.

Estúpida miko, claro que le temía y aún así se negaba a suplicarle misericordia.

Bien. Le daría crédito por eso.

–La humana tiene espíritu ¿ne? Ya veremos si lo conservas cuando te tenga en mis manos.

Esperaba escuchar cualquier cosa, menos eso y repentinamente sintió asco, sabía perfectamente lo que implicaba _caer en sus manos_, pero respiró profundo para recuperar la calma y poder girarse para enfrentarlo.

– No soy una simple humana, ¿Acaso lo has olvidado _Tsuchigumo_? –le recordó ella, tratando de impregnar su declaración con superioridad.

–La que parece olvidar quien soy yo, eres tú _miko_ –todo el veneno del mundo se concentró en la respuesta de Tsuchigumo, especialmente en la última palabra–. Tengo curiosidad ¿A dónde pretendías huir? Ningún lugar es seguro para ti, tampoco existe quien pueda protegerte _de mí_.

Coronó esa certeza con una carcajada macabra, que resonó por todo el recinto y la miró fijamente, con esa mirada de acero capaz de partir una montaña a la mitad sin esfuerzo alguno, la tenía acorralada, nadie acudiría a su rescate, podría matarla y tomar lo que quisiera.

Tenía tanto poder. Y saberlo hizo que sintiera pánico, pero era demasiado tarde para retractarse. Tenía que fingir, fingir una serenidad que estaba lejos, muy lejos de su alcance.

–Puedo ver que tienes mucha confianza en tus habilidades y en la escases de las mías –respondió sin mostrarse alterada, en cambio el corazón le latía con tanto ímpetu, que apenas si podía escuchar su propia voz.

Estaba tan concentrada en Tsuchigumo, que incluso olvidó la presencia de sus amigas, pero él no, él avanzó midiendo sus pasos, sin ningún ademán inminente de agresión, con la vista fija en cada una de ellas y sus movimientos, observando las reacciones de sus cuerpos, buscando algo que las delatara y entonces le diera la pauta para atacar.

–Nunca antes el templo había tenido t-tantos visitantes, ya no… no se ve tan amplio –bromeó la más pequeña de las humanas tratando de aligerar la situación, pero fallando al decirlo con un ligero tartamudeo.

Un calosfrío descendió por la espina dorsal de la miko cuando se percató, por el comentario, que poco a poco y de manera discreta, el ejército conformado por yōkais había ocupado el interior del templo y se formaban como una muralla infranqueable detrás de su señor. Había puesto demasiada atención en el demonio que estaba frente a ella, que descuidó todo lo demás.

Craso error.

– ¿Será un combate directo o debo cuidar mis espaldas? –dijo la miko al tiempo que tomaba una postura de ataque y extendía sus manos preparadas con el arco y las flechas, las otras dos mujeres se posicionaron a su lado, una en el costado derecho y la otra en el izquierdo.

Tsuchigumo hizo un asentimiento a su ejército y éste retrocedió ligeramente. Las atacaría, pero no tan rápido, primero les infundiría temor desplegando su yuki, la intimidación era fundamental para quebrar el espíritu del enemigo. Ya lo había comprobado anteriormente en batalla. Así que hizo lo planeado y dejó que su energía fluyera como un río que se desborda de su cauce.

La sacerdotisa rápidamente sintió el choque de la energía demoniaca contra su aura purificadora. Como pudo consiguió mantener su postura erguida, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza interna y desplegó un poco de su energía espiritual, no mucha, sólo la suficiente para advertir que era capaz de soportar el embate y repelerlo.

Los gruñidos no se hicieron esperar por parte del ejército enemigo, al sentir el ataque espiritual. No agredieron a pesar de estar ansiosos y sedientos de sangre. Estaba segura que la orden de su líder era lo único que les impedía entrar en acción.

–No he llegado tan lejos para tenerte misericordia, en mí no hay piedad para el enemigo –advirtió el demonio mientras lanzaba otro ataque de energía.

Las dos humanas que estaban con la miko empezaron a retroceder, ella también quería huir, pero si lo hacía jamás probaría su valía. Y se recordaba que para éste momento se había entrenado secretamente durante tantos años, para demostrar que ella también podía ser una miko de confianza y no un simple reemplazo emergente.

– ¿Qué clase de guardiana sería si sucumbiera a tus amenazas? –contestó la miko mientras concentraba su reiki en las flechas y continuaba con su declaración–. No hay honra para los cobardes. Y no, no espero ni quiero tu lástima, lucharé hasta el último aliento.

Así que no se rendiría como las otras. Bien, entonces él tendría que demostrarle que los rumores eran ciertos, que él era un asesino inmisericorde. Podía jugar con ella y atormentarla deliciosamente, tenía el ingenio y también el poder para hacerlo.

Los ojos de Tsuchigumo se tornaron negros por completo, tan negros como las nubes cargadas de lluvia en medio de una tormenta torrencial y comenzó a transformarse lentamente, convirtiendo el hecho en un espectáculo, quería que descubrieran porque lo apodaban el rey de las arañas. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia la miko. Era el momento de darle una lección y una que no olvidara.

La sacerdotisa sintió que algo la sujetaba del cuello y empezaba a asfixiarla, sus pies no tocaban el suelo y tampoco podía respirar. Clamó a todos sus ancestros, suplicando por su ayuda.

Silencio. Y un enorme resplandor rosado.

Entonces hubo una enorme explosión y fuego por todos lados. Las llamas parecían envolver todo, incluso el aire. Lo que ocurrió a continuación jamás podría explicarlo, sólo sintió que un inmenso candor recorrió su cuerpo y le dio poder. Había tanta luz, tanta que cubrió el lugar y dejó ciegos momentáneamente a los presentes, enseguida sintió que tiraban de ella y decidió dejarse llevar. No había tiempo para vacilar o pensar sus acciones, por simple instinto obligó a sus piernas a correr a velocidad descomunal y apretar la mano que sujetaba la suya con tanta intensidad.

No podía ver nada, esto la descolocó un poco y cayó al suelo por la impresión, pero la persona que la tenía sujeta de la mano, tiró de ella nuevamente, en forma ruda y apremiante.

– ¡Debemos correr, si queremos vivir! –gritó esa persona.

¿Cómo podría correr, si estaba ciega? Ni siquiera podía ver más allá de su nariz. ¿Escapar? ¿De verdad creía que lo lograrían? Pero ansiaba tanto vivir, tanto contemplar un nuevo amanecer...

–Por favor levántate, tenemos que avanzar un poco más, Sango se nos ha adelantado y regresará con Kirara –musitó la mujer, mientras la obligaba a ponerse de pie.

– ¿A dónde vamos Rin? –preguntó la sacerdotisa.

–Al oeste –le contestó con un leve tono de esperanza–, Tsuchigumo mintió, si hay alguien capaz de protegerte, pero tenemos que convencerlo de que lo haga.

– ¿Estás segura que sólo tenemos que convencerlo? –Rin asintió y apretó su mano ligeramente, tratando de infundirle confianza.

La sacerdotisa le devolvió el apretón de mano y se levantó con energías renovadas. Mientras corrían, iba recuperando la vista. Avanzaron con mayor facilidad, varios minutos después se detuvieron.

–Ya vienen por nosotras –informó Rin, con evidente alivio en la voz.

Sango venía montada en Kirara, una preciosa neko yōkai, que surcaba los cielos a una velocidad impresionante.

–No nos detendremos mucho tiempo, así que prepárense –exclamó Sango.

Ambas chicas subieron en el lomo de la norme gata e inmediatamente esta comenzó a correr para tomar impulso y poder volar. Avanzaron un poco y empezaron a sentirse seguras, pero un grito desgarrador se elevó entre las llamas y pareció alcanzarlas. Las tres mujeres bajaron la mirada y contemplaron con horror como Tsuchigumo, o lo que quedaba de él, se arrastraba sobre el suelo.

– ¡Huye Kikio, huye! ¡Ya te alcanzaré y te haré pagar perra! –mientras se retorcía por el dolor, lanzaba maldiciones–. Ya verás de lo que soy capaz.

–Y te estaré esperando –le respondió aceptando el desafío–. También te demostraré lo que puedo hacer.

Kirara rugió y se elevó todavía más para esconderse entre las nubes. El silencio descendió sobre ellas y nadie se atrevió a romperlo hasta pasadas varias horas.

– ¿Qué harás cuando descubra que no eres Kikio? –preguntó Sango con mucha ansiedad–. ¿Qué harás cuando se enteré del engaño Kagome?

Kagome agitó una mano, indicándole que ya se haría cargo de eso cuando llegara el momento. Era la nueva guardiana de la Shikon no Tama, daría su vida si tenía que hacerlo, porque tenía consciencia de todo lo que estaba en peligro y por eso estaba más decidida que nunca a pelear.

–No te dejaremos sola –habló Rin y le dirigió una sonrisa llena de optimismo.

–Estamos juntas en esto, sin importar las consecuencias –afirmó Sango moviendo la cabeza con énfasis.

Kagome sintió que su pecho se llenaba de orgullo y agradecimiento hacia sus amigas. Claro que sabía que la apoyaban incondicionalmente, pero era tan gratificante que se lo dijeran una vez más. Sobre todo cuando su corazón estaba tan lleno de angustia y preocupación, había tanto en juego, tanto…

Esperaba estar haciendo lo correcto y no arrepentirse por buscar ayuda en el oeste.

* * *

Ok, me es bastante difícil dejar la historia en este punto, pero no pude evitarlo, tiendo a ser dramática, mucho en realidad. Espero sus reviews con dudas, comentarios o sugerencias, ya saben que es el salario de todo ficker.

–¿Quién es ella? –preguntó Sesshomaru mientras desenvainaba su espada.


End file.
